Moon
'''Moon '''is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops that was released in the Rezurretion DLC. It was released for XBOX Live on August 23rd and released for the Playstation Network on September 23rd. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. Map Overview No Man's Land No Man's Land is the area where you spawn at in the beginning. Many people think it is on the Moon but it is actually at Hanger 18 in Area 51. It always has power and will either give you the chance to buy Juggernog or Speed Cola if you accumulate enough points. You start with the normal M1911 pistol and ammo along with two grenades, no other weapons exist in No-Mans-Land. Rounds do not start in No Man's Land, instead it tracks your progress in seconds, minutes, and hours. When you first spawn all the zombies are slow walking and one hit knife kills, but soon a alarm will sound and the zombies will begin to run and become stronger. If you manage to kill some of these zombies, Hellhounds (also known simply as 'dogs') will begin to appear. It is normally at this moment when players will stand on the teleporter to the Moon. The Pack-A-Punch machine is also in No Man's Land, the first in all the maps. Receiving Area When players first teleport to this room they are required to put on a Pressurized External Suit (Commonly know as 'the mask' or 'suit' and abbreviated P.E.S. in game text) to breathe. The game also starts out with low-gravity which will cause players to jump for higher and longer, but zombies can do the same. There are no weapons in this room. Once the power is on a door in the floor will open giving players a quick escape from the Moon Landing to the Spawn room by way of a Levitation Pad. Also once the power is on and the Excavators begin to activate, one of three panels in this room will have to be hacked to control it. The're are two doors that lead to the Landing on either side of the room that cost 750 points but once one is opened the other does as well. This area gains gravity and air once power is restored, but if the windows are shot out it loses both. The astronaut zombie will most likely spawn here. Moon Landing This area is outside, mostly directly below the Spawn Room, and is permanently low-gravity and air. It has the Olympia and the M14 as well as a Song Easter Egg Teddy Bear. It also has the 4 monitors used to play Samantha Says for the Easter Egg. It is rectangular in shape and has two cliffs that players can fall off and permanently die for a round. It has two doors on either side that cost 750 points to open. Unlike the spawn room doors these have to be opened independently costing 1500 points to open both of them. Tunnel 6 Commonly called the 'tunnels', it consists of two parts. The first being a relativly small room that has two windows and the MPL. It has a door that costs 1000 points to open. The second part are two tunnels that are identical and have openings to each other in the middle. Zombies spawn out of the bare ground above and two windows. The M16 is avalible next to the door that leads to the power room, which costs 1250 points, directly after this door is an air-lock that contains a Music Easter Egg Bear. This bear, after purchasing the door, is directly to your right. This tunnel can become decompressed if a excavator is allowed to breach it. Tunnel 11 Also has two parts, the first being a very cramped computer room that has the PM63 next to a door that costs 1000 points. The other part consists of two rooms separated by a non-closed doorway. The first area contains a Music Easter Egg Bear and is relativly open, and the second room is relativly open and contains the Stamin-Up perk. Zombies will spawn out of three windows and the bare ceiling in this tunnel. It ends with a door that leads to the power room costing 750 points. This tunnel can become decompressed if a excavator is allowed to breach it. Power Room Is the room that contains the power switch and is always low-air and gravity enviornment. It has a Mystery Box location in a cramped area next to a window. On the other side is a small pyramid that contains Samantha Maxis,Dr. Ludwig Maxis's daughter,and is a big part of the Easter Eggs.Plus tapes around Moon has shown that Richtofen has interacted with the pyramid which had sent him to Shangri-La as well.As long as players have a P.E.S. the players can stay in here. This will most likley not last as zombies spawn out of the ceiling and ground.The room also holds a secret switch that is a vital importance to "The Big Bang Theory" easter egg/achievment. Labratories The Hacker is located on one of five desks in any of these levels. The Labs has three levels. The lowest is a open area that has two windows and Double Tap. The Next level up has no weapons or perks but does contain elements for the easter egg. The staircase to the third level had a landing in the middle and if you go directly up it and turn 180 degress the Bowie Knife is on the staicase wall and requires the players to jump to reach it, once the power is on it still can be reached (but is more difficult) and costs 3000 points. The third level is separated from the other two with a air lock. It contains the MP5K and has two windows. It is smaller than the other two levels and has two doors leading out, one to the Moon and one to the Bio Dome. The windows to the outside can be shot out causeing perminate decompression. The Moon/Teleporter Seperated by a door with air locks on two sides the Moon area is perminatly decompressed. it is a open area with a mystery box location next to a rock that is in the ofset center. Mule Kick is located here and costs 4000 points making it the most expensive perk yet. Also the AK-74u is located next to the opening to the teleporter. The teleporter is in a "hole" in the gound and once you step down onto it you cannot get back up but you can jump down though a hole to the power room if your looking for a quick escape. Along the edge of the teleporter is a ledge players can use to acces the Bio Dome through a door that costs 1250 points. Bio-Dome The Bio-Dome is the biggest area in the game and features levetation pads, Phd Flopper, a Mystery Box location and random items that are only accessable by the levatation pads that quickly move you from one end of the dome to the other. Zombies come out of the ground and come from areas of plant growth but is generally predictable. The Bio Dome can be decompressed by escavators. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola called Mule Kick which allows the player to hold three guns. It costs 4000 points to get. *New types of Equipment, Hacker, and the P.E.S. *The return of the Gas Zombies and Hellhounds plus a new zombie: Astronaut Zombies. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device. Trivia *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series and Zombies to be set in space. *While the game starts in Area 51, the actual round system doesn't start until you arrive at the Moon. In the meantime, Zombies will keep spawning until death or teleportation in which the game tells you how long you lasted in Area 51. *Weapons, doors and perks can be hacked by the hacker equipment. *Samantha can be seen half way through the map's easter egg/achievment. *This map seems to have two easter eggs. The first is to help Richtofen achive his master plan, the second is to free Dr. Maxis so he can stop Richtofen from controlling the world. *The two easter eggs each have an achievement. Freeing Samantha gives you "Cryogenic Slumber Party", and freeing Dr. Maxis and stopping Richtofen gives you "Big Bang Theory". *As of September 27, 2011 the Mule Kick Perk-a-cola has been added to all of the Zombie maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade) because of good reviews from players. *There are five playable characters, the new one being Samantha stuck in Richtofen's body. *The Moon base is named "Griffin Station." *Due to a youtube video it is possible to get another ray gun if the you you have is pack-a-punched *The zombies on the moon may be remaining group 935 members since Griffin station was built by them and founded by Edward Richtofen. As for the zombies in area 51 they are obviously American and they worked there previsoly before becoming zombified. Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Moon Category:Maps